


just checking up on him

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, As such, Bondage, Cock Cages, F/M, Gags, Kennels, M/M, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Slave Training, Vibrators, a tour of the training facility, dilods, mistress Bela Talbot, non-con, owner Bela Talbot, slave Jo Harvelle, slave Victor, trainer Bobby Singer, trainer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Bela dropped off her disobedient slave Victor at Winchester and Winchester slave reprogramming. A top of the line kennel that takes in slaves that aren't functioning as well as they should and whip them into tip-top shape. She's coming for a quick tour of the place, and to check up on how her boy is doing.





	just checking up on him

**Author's Note:**

> A whole new style ... we pretty much only get Dean's dialogue so there's a whole lot of imagining to do on your part (but doesn't that just make it fun?)

Ah, Mistress Talbot. Welcome back to Winchester and Winchester slave reprogramming. Are you here to check in another slave, or check up on the one already enrolled in our basic program?

Just the check-up? Oh, no. That’s fine. It’s always good to see owners taking responsibility. One of our trainers will be by in a minute or two to show you around. Please have a seat, and don’t hesitate to ask one of the house slaves for refreshments.

Mistress Talbot? Hi. My name is Dean Winchester. Yes, one of the owners, we try to be as hands on in the business as possible. I’ve taken on most of your slave’s retraining. He’s in the milking room at the moment, so if you’d like to follow me, I'll show you how he’s doing.

The milking room is at the other end of the facility, so if we pass by any other areas that spark your interest please do not hesitate to ask.

This is the play room. We’ve always got a couple of slaves playing and relaxing in here. Supervised, of course, and only for those who’ve proven to be obedient. It’s important to give them something to look forward to. It promotes healthy thinking in a slave. 

Ah yes, the blue eyed one is one of my personal slaves. He’s quite the looker isn’t he? Perfectly trained too, I keep him here to serve as an example. Slave’s don’t always read as clever, but they see what happens to slaves who obey and they really learn by example.

Now, I read in the intake paperwork that you had a hard time getting Victor to comply with your orders without complaint, and I’ve been working on him personally for three days and I cannot fault you for bringing him in. I must admit he’s been one of the toughest cases we’ve seen in a long time. We’ve only had him for four days and he’s pissed off pretty much every single person who’s interacted with him. 

Just thought here please, these are the kennels. You didn’t get to see any of this when you dropped him off did you? Lisa said Victor was brought in too late to do a tour. This place is mostly empty now, but you can see we take the comfort of our charges seriously. Every slave has access to water and a toilet, and there are plenty of safe tie down points for slaves who need to be reminded of their place during the night. Victor hasn’t made any foolish escape attempts, which is good, so he’s given a blanket and pillow you sent over with him. 

Oh yes, many do try to escape. None have succeeded, but some try. We have two trainers who stay during the night and make sure everything runs smoothly and they usually catch unwanted behavior like that before they injure themselves.

Every door has these keypads to stop slaves from accidentally getting into trouble, and this way we also know exactly where which trainer is. We all have individual codes. And this is one of the basic training rooms. 

Yes, there’s a couple dotted around our facility, but they pretty much look the same. I looked into the training schedule to make sure we don’t interrupt any of the trainers in their work. Reprogramming a slave can get- intense. It doesn’t help the slave to be interrupted during their time here. 

You can see our training implements hanging from that wall there. All sanitized between sessions to keep everyone here safe. Victor is still early into his stay here so he’s seen the crop and flogger so far. It gives us a clear gage on how much a slave can take, and gets them into the correct mindset. We’ll move on to more intricate tools once he’s calmed down a bit and realized he’s not the one in charge. 

The next room is in use, so I will ask you to remain quiet, but feel free to point at things if you wish extra information. It’s a more specialized room, reserved for our higher ranked sessions. Let’s check the tab- yes we have Jo in here getting some puppy training. She’s in a hood, but she knows my voice very well, so me talking won’t make her distracted. 

Hey Bobby, Just doing a quick tour on my way to the milking room. How’s Jo here doing? I see you’re working on her posture? Yes, very good. 

Those are special hoods. Some allow the slave to see, others restrict certain senses like sight or hearing. It’s a good way to get them into their new state of mind. And Jo like hers doesn’t she? Yes she does. Good girl. Who likes getting scritches?

Keep up the good work, Bobby. 

Next is the isolation cells. We put them on a high traffic walkway so trainer can check up on the slaves being punished here without them knowing about it. I personally don’t like using them, but sometimes you need to break a slave before you can build them up again.

The exercise room, which speaks for itself. We pride ourselves in delivering slaves in peak physical condition. 

Now if you’d step right through here, I can show you the milking room. I will have to tell you to watch your step now, the stalls have covers but some of our charges have a lot of pent up energy when it comes to- well- coming. They’re only milked every few days for health reasons as well as a behavioral stimulus. 

Here we are. Anti slip flooring that’s easy to hose down. We wouldn’t want a slave to slip and fall and potentially damage themselves while in our care. We milk them according to a rotating schedule unless an owner asks us otherwise.

Oh yes, milking is an integral part of a slave’s training and retraining. It’s not just for their physical health, though that is important too. It’s good for their state of mind. Keeping them pent up might work in the short term but eventually keeping a slave off orgasm will breed resentment. 

Victor is all the way at the end, but you can see the basics here. A dildo set in the wall that we have the slave back up on, and then once we have their hands secured to the sides of the stall they ride themselves to a nice pleasing orgasm.

Some slaves weren’t taught to experience pleasure this way, and in those cases it’s usually the root cause of their problematic behavior. Take Kevin here for instance. He used to have such a mouth on him but now he’s as meek as a little lamb. 

Now this is usually a reward, as I said. A relaxing bit of fun for a slave where they can work off any frustrations or misgivings without harming themselves or their owner. But with Victor we’ve had to go right to punishment here too.

He first refused to mount his dildo, and then once we’d had to force him to accept our commands he refused to ride and then tried to remove his cage in the dark of night. I’ve said it before, he’s been one of the hardest nuts to come through here in years. 

Oh no, I’m confident in our abilities to retrain him. No worries there, I promise. I just didn’t want you to be surprised when you saw him, here.

We’ve gagged him quite thoroughly to stop him from disturbing the other slaves having their  _ me time _ here. He seems to think the world revolves around him and his needs, and we’ll break him of that soon enough. This is his second hour here, and I was just checking his arm binder when the front desk called me.

Really the only thing we’d worry about here is circulation in his arms, and he’s doing fine at the moment. The binder prevents him from using his hands in any capacity, which should stop him from using them for naughty things in the future. And if he hasn’t learnt his lesson yet, we’ll put him right back in. 

By pulling the binder up, the slave is forced onto their tiptoes, and to bend forward. It makes it easier on the trainers to push him onto his dildo too. Did he ever present himself properly for you? 

No, I hadn’t expected he had. I’m sure after another three weeks here he’ll bend over like a dream. 

No, no. The tears are perfectly natural, as are the sounds. If you move to the side you can see that unlike most of the dildos here Victor’s is moving. Since he refused to ride at his own chosen pace and remained still he’s lost the chance to choose. The motor will keep the specially shaped dildo moving for as long as we wish, and combined with his cage which will not be removed for another three days, it leaves him overstimulated. 

See, here at Winchester and Winchester we are firm believers in the slave’s own pleasure. Of course, it comes after that of their owner, but they can’t be forgotten. However it remains something they earn with good behavior and Victor here hasn’t earned a damn thing, please pardon my language. 

Yes, indeed. He refused to move, so we’re moving it for him. He refused to stand still, so he’s now tied in place in a way that it  _ worse _ that what he’d have gotten if he’d been obedient. And he tried to remove the cage so now it’ll remain in place for longer than it would have plus he’s lost the use of his hands which makes every bit of his life more complicated. It teaches them that obedience makes everything easier.

Any slave that knows that has a good life, and that’s what we want for Victor here as well.

Oh, of course. He’s still your slave mistress Talbot. If you wish to touch him you are very free to do so.

Ah, yes, the dildo is vibrating, yes. It’s just another layer, like the gag. A slave has no agency, and his delusions weren’t helping him live a fruitful life. 

Oh, and while I have you here. You put a question mark next to our body modification service. Did you have any questions about a specific procedure, or just modifications in general?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
